


Gold

by Puniyo



Series: Compass [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Experimental writing, M/M, Olympics 2018, heavy on thoughts, sugar anyone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: In which Nathan fights his demons, Shoma learns how to hug, and Yuzu and Javi contemplate the meaning of their medals.





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! First of all, let me say how proud I am of all three men in the podium! Great performances, particularly Yuzu who is still fighting an injury. 
> 
> I thought of this little snippet today but some ideas were going through my head since the team event. It is the first time I write in Nathan and Shoma's POV so pardon me for that. The media is been treating Nathan very unfairly in these Olympics and I guess that drove me to write the first part of this fic. 
> 
> Please bear in mind that I haven't watched any Olympic footage so far (besides Yuzu's performances) so all that is written below is purely from my imagination. 
> 
> Also, I needed a break from college. It's been pretty hectic and I just wish I had more time for writing *sigh* 
> 
> Anyway, no more frustrated ramblings! I hope you enjoy this little piece. Comments are always appreciated! :)

**Mao’s Last Dancer**

‘Are you okay Nathan? Didn’t catch much sleep, did you?’ – Maia is perceptive as ever.

‘I’m fine. Less hours never hurt anyone.’

‘Are you sure? We’ll be in soon.’ – Vincent is rummaging his plate of scrambled eggs, the same as his, parting the golden fluff for some hidden treasure.

‘I’m perfectly _fine_.’ – He takes a sip of the chocolate milk, a little too sweet for his taste buds.

'Do you want me to write one of my glamourous replies on Twitter?’ – Adam is swiping up and down on his phone as if he was also digging for some hidden treasure. – ‘Oh look, there’s a new article – _Nathan Chen is a total mess again_ –‘

‘I don’t care what they say.’ – He finishes his breakfast at lightning speed and stands up to leave. The atmosphere is awkward, Adam looks apologetic and mutters an almost inaudible sorry, and his teammates cannot hide the shadow of worry that stains their faces.

‘I’m fine. Today is another day. I’m fine.’ – They all return to their meals and Mirai is the only one that smiles. – ‘I have to go.’

Nathan Chen, 18 years old, 2017 Four Continents Winner, Grand Prix Final gold medalist, and twice national champion, was feeling fine after the short program of his lifetime – currently in 17th place with 82.27 points.

Who was he lying to?

He walks steadily to the lifts, his hands shaking as he presses the pointer to go up. _Total mess again_. _Another disastrous performance_. _Skating nightmare_. The ride doesn’t come immediately and his eyes wander to the posters written in sticks and circles that comprises Korean. He can’t read whatever information they are trying to convey but he doesn’t care either. They are a good distraction.

The lift finally comes. It’s empty and he hops in. He reaches for his floor number almost as automatically. Before the doors closes, he recognizes the silhouette of the Japanese skater that passed by the entrance.

Yuzuru doesn’t notice him.

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

He glances again at the clock. There is still half an hour before the competition finally begins. His palms are sweaty and his skates weigh tons in his hands. These are not his boots, these are made of lead and he can’t jump with gravity that doesn’t obey him. He almost puts them down when the silhouette of the Japanese skater of that morning invades his visual field again.

‘Rafael, I’ll be right back. I need… I need to get some water!’

And he sprints away, the boots secure in his grip, before he loses sight of that slender silhouette. Other skaters are only arriving now and he almost knocks over one of the volunteers. – ‘Sorry.’ – But he keeps chasing the figure he saw. He follows his rival to the restroom and Yuzuru is washing his hand when the door closes and the older skater finally notices his reflection on the mirror. He pants and recovers his breath while the water is still running.

‘Nathan.’

There is finally silence. He opens his mouth to speak but words are lodged in his throat and refuse to come out.

What is he doing there anyway?

He tries once again to utter a word, a syllable, _something_ , but the air comes too suddenly and he chokes, coughing a few times. The spasm hurts but he feels much calmer and he realizes his skates came along the journey. Pretty pathetic the other skater might think.

‘Fight yourself.’

‘What?’ – He finally manages to say something. _One_ sound, four letters like a quad, _terrific job Nathan_!

‘I see you on TV. You got Grand Prix and practice hard too. Also same black blades. You can’t let pressure win.’

The Japanese skater prepares to leave and he instinctively moves to the side, still not knowing what to say.

‘Or no dream.’

The boots are no longer made of lead and it feels like cotton now.

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

 _215.08 points_.

He can hear the roar in the area as he goes to the green room. The silhouette of a certain Japanese skater is watching the small screen broadcasting the performances on the rink.

Yuzuru doesn’t notice him.

But he notices a smirk in his rival’s face.

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

**Turandot**

The competition has finished and here they are, waiting for their names to be called again to the ice. Sweat still dripped from his temples and his blue costume clung uncomfortably to his torso like a second skin. He was content with the silver alloy and was essentially tired from the four minutes and half, the waiting at the Kiss & Cry, the interviews in Japanese, the interviews with translators.

He was still tired and his legs were shaking when Yuzuru pulled him into a hug together with Javier. He heard Yuzuru’s laughter, Javier’s laughter – his own laughter. It was a secret moment of their own, the kind you have when you are still a child and you think the world outside doesn’t exist for a second.

It was then that it finally dawned on him that he had conquered second place in his first Olympics. It was a strange feeling this one. It was not the first time he was honored with a medal in an event, and it is by far the last one. He looked at the floor, at their boots and the shadow cast by their bodies. Their combined breath is warm and comforting unlike the cold waves that hit his back.

Was this the power of the Olympics Yuzuru always talked about?

Their laughter subsides and evolves into a string of foreign tones between the other two skaters that he doesn’t dare to interrupt. For an instant he believes he is the intruder of that intimate moment. He notices Javier’s voice is shakier and compatriot’s eyes are watery before he buries his face on Don Quixote’s shoulder.

He tries to step back but the two arms around him intensify the grip and he smiles once again. His legs might be giving in to fatigue, but he would not fall. Not when he had Yuzuru and Javier to support him.

He also intensifies his grip and he hears people calling their names for the flag ceremony.

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

**Man of La Mancha**

It’s heavy.

He looks at his right and the orange jacket is almost as blinding as the gold that hung from Yuzuru’s neck.

It’s heavy. Unlike any other medal he had had before.

He doesn’t want to let it go. It’s heavy but it fits perfectly in his palm.

_Does yours Yuzuru feel as heavy as mine?_

He doesn’t have the opportunity to ask. The ceremony is over soon and he’s afraid he doesn’t know how to walk in proper ground again. Both the Japanese skaters are gone taking with them a swarm of journalists. He descends the podium, taking one last look at the five colored, connected rings and the flame that burns until the end of the games.

_Faster, Higher, Stronger._

He weighs the medal again, still marveled with how perfect it fits in his hands and how comfortable it is to hold it against his fingers. He swears he can hear someone calling his name from afar but that too is lost in the maze of his consciousness.

The first Spanish skater to bring home an Olympic medal.

He brings the medal to his chest and his heart races against his ribcage, drawn by the magnetism of the trophy. He can taste the metal in his tongue and he almost forget how to breathe.

‘Mr. Fernández.’

He unlocks himself from that magic moment and turns around. A strong hand reaches for his and he opens himself for another hug.

‘Mr. Orser.’ – He bows and removes his imaginary hat to pay respect to his other coach. ‘And Señora Wilson.’ – They all three laugh at their silliness.

‘We have a lot to do back in the club. Our plates need to be updated again.’ – Brain cheeks are red from the cold temperatures but his face is gleaming with pride.

Javier wants to ask why his medal feels so heavy but he hesitates. It is bronze, it is the laws of physics, Archimedes and Newton. The older man knows something is bothering his pupil but he trusts him to find his own answers.

‘Won’t you let me try it like Yuzuru?’

‘No.’ – And he hangs it around his own neck again. ‘It won’t part ways with me.’ – His tone is playful and he offers his arm to escort his other coach inside. ‘But Tracy can.’

Laughter fills the air once again.

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

Javier can’t sleep that night. His muscles are sore and ache from all the jumps and falls of the last few months. His head hurts from drinking too much but he’s still sober. The Spaniard walks slowly to a small garden surrounded by the buildings of the Olympic village. It’s the medal that is heavy and commands his pace.

He glances at his watch. It’s past midnight and it’s -5 degrees. Even with all the years he had spent in Canada, Javier is still not used to the cold and his body shivers. He misses Spain and the temperate winters. He misses the sun and the salt on his skin after a dip in the sea.

But Canada has brought him new programs, new hopes and…

Someone sneezes gently not far away. Javier follows the sound to the darkest corner and there is someone sitting in a wooden bench. It is dark but he can recognize that silhouette without difficulty.

… and _Yuzuru_.

The Japanese skater is staring aimlessly at the sky while his legs are moving in crisscross movements to keep his body warm. He soon notices Javi – ‘Javi!’ – and slides to the side, inviting his fellow rival and rink mate to sit down.

Javier does so and both men stay silent. The gold medal rests in Yuzuru’s hands, tightly secured in his slender fingers. There is no one else who could probably hold that medal with the same ease, elegance and devotion, he thinks. The blue and pink ribbon dances with each gust of wind and the Spaniard believes it’s the most beautiful thing he has witnessed today.

‘Yuzu?’

‘Yes?’

‘Does your medal feel heavy?’

The younger man stops moving his feet. – ‘Very.’

Javier feels the medal in his pocket to be even heavier than before. – ‘More than Sochi?’

‘More than Sochi. Medal has all the wishes from people who support me. My dreams, my parents, my sister, Brian, Tracy, Briand, Kikuichi-san, people from Sendai, Nanami-sensei, people from Japan, fans from everywhere, Shae-Lynn, Jeffrey, friends, every person who support me–’ He stops for a second and raises his face to meet Javier’s eyes. – ‘and _Javi_ too.’

An Olympic medal is heavy. Heavy with wishes from all those who want you to succeed.

 _The first Spanish skater to bring home an Olympic medal_.

This time, it’s Javier who buries his face on his partner’s shoulder as he tries to suppress his tears.

‘Thank you.’

Yuzuru gently lays his hand on Javi’s and soon their fingers are interlaced in the silence of the night.

‘Congratulations Javi.’

‘You too Yuzu.’ – His voice is muffled by the fabric on the reassuring shoulder but his words are not lost. He smiles and looks at the vast sky that spies on them. He feels selfish and he wants to monopolize their time together.

‘Let’s get out of here Yuzu.’

The younger man nodded, eagerness and excitement filling his eyes.

After all, they haven’t yet celebrated.


End file.
